


Pistachio and Strawberry Really Do Mix

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night isn't complete without ice cream and Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistachio and Strawberry Really Do Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my nerds.

If there was one thing that kept Ai going through the week, it was movie night, a very special tradition in the Matsuoka-Nitori dorm. It was important not only because of the promised pint of pistachio ice cream, it was being able to make the best, most amazingly warm and fluffy blanket fort that anyone had ever seen. Nuzzling into Rin’s side wasn’t too bad either. The movies that they watched varied from week to week, but it always followed the same format - Rin would go for scary, and Ai would choose a Disney film. In reality, Rin was never able to handle his choice, and, without fail, would shrink down into the covers. Ai of course had no issues with this, because when Rin hid in the blankets, it was the perfect cover for cuddling. Ai actually kind of liked scary movies, but knew that if he didn’t decide on Disney that Rin probably wouldn’t want to do this week after week. There was another reason that Ai picked Disney, and it was something that he could tell no one ever. 

It was that Rin knew every single word to every single Disney song ever. Ai couldn’t understand most of the words, but he loved seeing Rin’s face as he sang along, horribly off-key with his adorable accent. With how loud he was, it was a surprise that no one else figured out that Matsuoka Rin liked kid’s movies. With all this in mind, Ai went out to the mailbox on Saturday morning and jumped around when he saw that their brand-new dvd of Frozen had arrived. With the rest of the day ahead of him, Ai did his best to keep his excitement and newest purchase a secret. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_Rin-senpai I am going to the market. What flavor of ice cream did you decide on?_

_strawberry._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

With two pints of ice cream in his hands and joy in his heart, Ai walked back to the dorms towards his nest, his movies, and his senpai. It was just about 6:30 and the sun was just beginning to set, giving everything a dark red tint, not unlike Rin’s hair. The very short trip from dorm to convenience store and back to dorm was punctuated by occasional texts from Rin simply saying ‘where?’ that made Ai giggle. Once he finally did arrive, he saw the usual pile of blankets on their floor, awaiting a master’s touch to change them into a castle. He also saw Rin laying on the pile in a dark undershirt and red sweatpants, probably having lain there since Ai left, waiting for his ice cream. 

“Senpai, get up, I need those.” Ai complained, to which Rin answered with a brief grunt. Ai decided it was time to play dirty. “Senpai, if you don’t get up then I won’t tell you what I got for us online.” Ai knew that did the trick when Rin picked his head up and rolled onto the floor with a grunt. Together they spent the next minutes arranging the miasma of blankets and comforters and pillows just so to create a garden of down and fluff. By the time Ai had placed the finishing touches on his masterpiece Rin had already flopped down onto the bed with the lid gone, spoon in hand, and generic spooky movie paused on their small tv. Ai had changed into his favorite pale yellow pj’s covered in tiny ducks, and settled down next to Rin, ice cream lid also suspiciously missing. The flick was subtly scary and didn’t have many jumpscares, and at the end Ai found Rin almost buried in the layers, shying away from the screen, and most of his ice cream eaten. Ai knew that it was time to step in, and escaped from their fort to get his secret weapon. He popped the disc in, trying to hide the screen for as long as possible, until he sat back down and revealed the snowflakes falling on the screen. 

“You...you bought Frozen?” Rin looked baffled. 

“Yep, I did. Just for tonight.” Ai beamed back across the pillows. Rin had a small blush on his face, and looked sadly down at his ice cream. 

_It’s almost gone._

Ai saw Rin’s falling face, and decided what the hell. 

“Rin-senpai, do you like pistachio?”, Ai asked, pushing a spoonful of ice cream at Rin’s face. Rin looked bewildered again, but took the bite anyway. Ai smiled, groped around for the remote, and hit play. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The irony that they were eating ice cream while watching a movie about snow was not lost not on the pair. During Let It Go, Rin brandished his spoon with flowing motions, mimicking the beautiful scene. Ai just looked over at him and smiled, offering bites of the pistachio that he rationed for moments when Rin ran out of his ice cream but wanted more. It happened more often than not, and tonight was one of those nights. As the credits of the movie rolled, Ai ate his last bite of ice cream, missing it already. Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling like an idiot. He looked behind him at Ai and bounced back onto the pile, blushing. Rin scooted himself over to Ai and whispered, 

“You know Ai, I still want something sweet.” Ai squeaked as Rin quickly kissed him. “Pistachio and strawberry go well together.” Ai could do nothing but look shocked, but quickly overcame his initial surprise. He kissed Rin back, snuggled into Rin’s side, and said, 

“Let’s watch it again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Free fic! Hopefully this will be the first of many. I feel like Nitori isn't that developed as a character besides shadowing Rin, but maybe I just need to watch the show again.


End file.
